Sebuah Lagu Untuknya
by Schwarzien.D'Seventh
Summary: Akaba pergi ke Amerika untuk mengejar impiannya sebagai pemusik, meninggalkan Kakei di Jepang. Tiga tahun kemudian band Akaba mengadakan tur ke Jepang dan manajernya mengundang Kakei. Akankah keduanya bertemu kembali? For Lavenz Aru


Me: Nyaho Minna-san! Lama tak berjumpa! Nyahaha! Akhirnya saya buat fanfic lagi. Ufufufu. Ini songfic juga seperti sebelum-sebelumnya. Pairingnya bisa AkabaxKakei bisa KakeixAkaba karena saya sendiri bingung saya nulis yang mana ini. Maaf kalau aneh, OOC, dan super duper sappy. Silakan membaca! Eh, sebelumnya…

Disclaimer: _**Eyeshield 21**_ © beserta tokoh-tokohnya adalah milik _**Riichiro Inagaki**_ dan _**Yusuke Murata**_. Lagu-lagu yang masuk di sini, _**Song For…**_, dan _**In My World**_, adalah milik band _**ROOKiEZ is PUNK'D**_. Saya hanya punya plot ceritanya saja~

Warning: Sho-ai, sappiness, OoCness (yang sebisa mungkin saya cegah tapi tetap tak terhindari), typo (mungkin sih), satu OC gak terlalu penting, dan tulisan yang kabur, lembek*?* dan tak terpercaya *apalah*

Me: Fic ini saya persembahkan bagi konco saya **Lavenz Aru **serta semua penggemar Akakei di luar sana. Semoga kalian menikmatinya!

Sebuah Lagu Untuknya

Akaba Hayato memetik gitarnya perlahan, memainkan lagu yang kesayangannya yang tak pernah dinyanyikannya di konser maupun di depan penggemar. Tidak terdengar begitu bagus memang tanpa suara bass dan drum yang sering dibayangkannya mengiringi, tapi dengan solo gitar perasaan Akaba tersampaikan dengan lebih baik. Akaba memainkan intro-nya dengan ekspresi muram seraya ia mengingat kembali alasan ia menciptakan lagu ini.

_Flashback_

Malam itu langit dihiasi dengan beribu bintang berkelip. Cahaya bulan purnama menimpa kedua insan yang sedang duduk di tepi sungai, membuat siluet aneh dari lekuk-lekuk tubuh keduanya. Akaba menatap permukaan sungai yang terlihat berkilau dengan wajah murung. Ia terduduk dengan kedua kakinya terlipat ke dadanya, kepalanya disandarkan ke lututnya. Ia menghela nafas, menarik perhatian pemuda satunya yang duduk di sebelah kirinya.

Pemuda itu adalah orang terkasihnya. Kakei Shun namanya. Ia memiliki rambut pendek berwarna biru tua yang selalu mengingatkan Akaba akan samudera lepas. Iris azur milik Kakei yang sering dipandanginya juga mengingatkannya pada lautan. Singkat kata, Kakei terlihat bagaikan seorang Poseiden, sang dewa laut dari mitologi Yunani kuno.

"Hayato," panggil Kakei pelan, tak berani ia mengusik kesunyian malam itu dengan bersuara lebih nyaring. Tangan kanannya bergerak untuk menyentuh lengan Akaba. Saat Akaba tak bergeming, Kakei berpindah ke belakang Akaba, memeluknya pelan. "Hayato…"

Akaba kembali menghela nafas, menyandarkan tubuhnya pada Kakei. Ia menengadahkan kepalanya, memandang mata Kakei yang terlihat bingung namun penuh pendirian. Iris merah perlahan menghilang seraya Akaba menutup matanya. "Shun… _Ware no Ou-sama(1)_…" panggilnya dengan suara lirih.

Kakei tersenyum mendengar panggilan sayang Akaba padanya. Ia mengeratkan pelukannya, menempelkan dahinya ke leher Akaba. "Apa yang menggundahkanmu, Hayato? Beritahu aku agar aku bisa menghilangkannya dari pikiran dan hatimu."

Akaba tak menjawab. Ia hanya terdiam, masih menutup matanya. Beberapa saat kemudian, ia membuka kembali matanya, tangannya mengelus rambut biru bak air laut itu. Keduanya terdiam, menikmati alunan melodi pelan yang ditimbulkan oleh air mengalir perlahan.

"Shun, kau tahu akan cita-citaku, bukan?" tanyanya setelah beberapa lama.

Kakei mengangguk pelan, mengangkat kepalanya dari bahu Akaba. Ia tahu akan keinginan Akaba untuk memasuki dunia permusikan. Ia sudah sering mendengar ocehannya tentang khayalannya. Pernah sekali Akaba berkata ia akan membuat sebuah lagu untuknya. Kakei tersenyum dan berkata akan menunggunya. Walau lagu itu belum kunjung diterimanya, tapi sampai saat itu Kakei masih menunggu dengan sabar. Ia tahu Akaba tak akan mundur dari kata-katanya.

Saat Akaba tak kunjung melanjutkan kata-katanya, Kakei mengerutkan alisnya. "_Shinku Bara(2)?_"

Akaba tersentak dari lamunannya saat mendengar panggilan Kakei. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya. "Maaf, aku terbawa lamunan." Ia terdiam kembali sebelum berbalik sehingga ia menatap Kakei. "Hei, _Ou-sama_, kau akan terus berada di sisiku _'kan_? Kau tak akan meninggalkanku _'kan_?"

Kakei terlihat terkejut, tak menyangka Akaba akan menanyakan hal itu. "Tentu saja. Selama aku masih hidup aku akan berusaha untuk terus berada di sisimu dan tak meninggalkanmu. Kenapa kau tanyakan ini, Hayato?"

"Aku mendapat tawaran untuk menjadi vokalis dan gitaris di suatu band, Shun…"

Pupil hitam dikelilingi biru melebar. "Bukannya ini hal bagus? Kenapa kau terlihat tak senang, Hayato?"

Akaba menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke pelukan Kakei sekali lagi, tangannya merangkul bahu lebar Kakei dengan erat. "Tapi Shun…. Aku diharuskan pergi ke Amerika untuk audisi. Dan apabila aku diterima, aku harus menetap di sana. Aku tak mau harus berpisah denganmu, Shun."

Kesunyian menghampiri keduanya. Tak ada bunyi lain selain bunyi nafas dan detak jantung. Kakei seperti mematung di tangan Akaba dan Akaba tak berniat untuk meninggalkan dekapan hangat itu. Beberapa menit berlalu dalam diam.

Kakei menghela nafas. "Kau… ingin aku pergi bersamamu?" tanyanya dengan suara tak lebih dari bisikan.

Anggukan pelan Akaba menjawab pertanyaannya. Kakei menggeritkan giginya. Ia ingin pergi bersama Akaba, menemaninya selalu. Ia tak ingin Akaba pergi sendiri, merasa kesepian di Amerika nanti. Tapi, ia tak mungkin meninggalkan Tokyo. Orang tuanya sudah meninggal sehingga ialah yang harus menghidupi adik perempuannya yang masih SMP. Ia sendiri tak punya banyak waktu luang di antara kuliah, bekerja dan mengurus adiknya untuk bertemu dengan Akaba. Memintanya untuk memilih antara adiknya dan Akaba…

Akaba merasakan tangan Kakei mencengkeram dan mengangkat kepalanya. "_Ou-sama_?" panggilnya cemas. "_Ou-sama_, Shun, jangan khawatir Shun. Aku tak akan memaksamu pergi bersamaku. Aku tahu adikmu lebih penting daripada aku." Akaba berusaha meyakinkan tapi senyum pahit di wajahnya berkata lain.

Kakei mendesah pelan dan berkata, "Hayato, _waga no Shinku Bara,_ jangan berwajah seperti itu. Kau bukannya tidak lebih penting dari adikku. Kalian sama pentingnya di kehidupanku. Tapi Hayato, aku minta maaf. Adikku lebih membutuhkanku…"

Kecupan yang diberikan Kakei saat itu menyampaikan pada Akaba keresahannya. Ia merasakan kesedihan Kakei yang tak bisa bersama dengannya. Akaba tersenyum walau setetes air mata mengalir keluar.

Kakei menarik nafas panjang setelah mereka berpisah. Ia tersenyum lebar. "Oh ya Hayato, aku masih menunggu lagumu…"

'_Berbahagialah walau aku tak di sampingmu selalu,'  
>'waga no Shinku Bara…' 'ware no Ou-sama…'<em>

_End of Flashback_

Akaba tersenyum, menyanyikan lirik lagu itu dengan mata tertutup. Ia tak perlu melihat jemarinya untuk memastikan mereka menekan senar yang tepat. Ia sudah hafal benar lagu ini.

'_Kimi no emi de michita EVERYDAY Sannen no tsukihi wa hayasugite Nande mo nee kaiwa to CRAZY FACE _  
>(tiap hari yang dipenuhi senyumanmu, tiga tahun berlalu cepat dengan percakapan ringan dan wajah gila)<p>

_Itsumade mo yuugure no eki de Wakare oshi n de ienai jaa ne  
><em>(selalu di stasiun saat senja, dengan enggan berpisah, 'sampai jumpa' yang tak terucap)

_Futari toki no yurusu made Toshi wo kasanete ai wo growin' growin' Tsuzuku hazu data no ni  
><em>(sampai waktu mengizinkan, cinta kita berdua seharusnya terus bertumbuh melintasi tahun)

_Moshi negai kanau nara—'  
><em>(Jika harapanku akan jadi nyata—)

"Akaba-san?"

Akaba menghentikan petikan gitarnya, membuka matanya untuk melihat siapa yang memanggilnya. Beberapa langkah dari tempatnya duduk di balkoni, seorang pemuda seumurannya berambut cokelat yang menantang gravitasi berdiri dengan gugup.

"Sena-kun, duduklah. Ada apa?" sapa Akaba dengan senyum seraya ia menaruh gitar merah kesayangannya (pemberian _Ou-sama_, pikirnya) di sofa yang ada di dalam, kemudian duduk di sampingnya.

Namanya Kobayakawa Sena, atau dipanggil Eyeshield 21 karena ia selalu mengenakan visor hitam yang menyembunyikan separuh wajahnya dengan angka 21 berwarna putih di bagian kiri (_A/N: Tahu Cyclops dari X-Men atau Touda dari Descendant of Darkness, mirip itu deh)_. Tak ada yang tahu alasannya tapi ia tak pernah mau menunjukkan wajahnya di depan umum. Ia bahkan selalu mengenakan _voice changer_ apabila berbicara di depan umum. Sena adalah manajer band Akaba. Ia terkenal di dunia permusikan karena membawa band-band baru menjadi terkenal dalam waktu singkat, walau penampilan sederhana dan gugupnya tak menunjukkan kehebatannya.

Sena tersenyum simpul seraya menggaruk lehernya, kebiasaannya kalau ia gugup. "A-aku ingin membicarakan tur Crimson Vow selanjutnya. A-anu… A-Akaba-san tak masalah pergi ke Jepang _'kan_?"

Jantung Akaba serasa berhenti saat ia mendengar Jepang disebutkan. Ia memang gitaris utama di band itu (dan terkadang, vokalis), tapi leadernya bukanlah dia sehingga ia selalu tahu masalah tur setelah manager dan leader mendiskusikannya. Sebelumnya ia tak pernah mempermasalahkannya walau mereka harus pergi ke pulau terpencil sekalipun (entah kenapa Akaba jadi teringat konser Crimson Vow di tengah padang gurun Sahara yang dihadiri oleh unta dan binatang gurun lainnya). Akaba lalu teringat akan tatapan tajam seekor ular gurun ke arahnya (dan lidah yang menjulur-julur) dan tak bisa menahan gigilan ngeri.

"Akaba-san?"

Akaba tersadar dari lamunannya akan konser teraneh sepanjang sejarah permusikan dan memfokuskan dirinya pada Sena. "Fuu~ Maaf Sena-kun, aku hanya teringat…sesuatu yang tak menyenangkan. Kau bicara tentang tur ke Jepang?"

Sena menganggukkan kepalanya, seketika itu berpindah ke mode seriusnya (para personil menyebutnya '_mane-moodo_' atau mode manajer, sebagai candaan). "Ya, aku sudah melakukan perhitungan akan jumlah penggemar Crimson Vow di sana. Aku tak pernah membayangkannya tapi ternyata penjualan single dan album kalian di sana selalu habis tak tersisa bahkan selalu dikirimkan e-mail ke produser untuk memperbanyak kiriman. Dari situ, aku bisa menyimpulkan bahwa lebih dari sepertujuh penggemar Crimson Vow berasal dari Jepang. Aku juga menerima banyak permintaan dari penggemar di Jepang, termasuk dari teman SMA-ku yang adalah penggemar berat kalian, untuk mengadakan konser di Jepang. Berdasarkan fakta-fakta tadi serta pemikiran yang dalam, aku jadi yakin konser di Jepang akan meningkatkan jumlah kepopuleran kalian. Tidakkah kau setuju, Akaba-san?"

Akaba yang saat itu sudah mengacuhkan ocehan Sena tentang perhitungan penggemarnya dan lain-lain tersentak kaget. "Eh! Uh, ya… tentu saja, Sena-kun. Hahaha…"

Sena menghela nafas panjang. Lagi-lagi mereka tak mendengarkan omongannya. Tapi lebih penting… "Jadi kau setuju kan?"

Akaba hanya bisa mengangguk. Lagipula, walaupun Sena menanyakan persetujuannya, itu hanyalah untuk formalitas. Setuju atau tidak, Crimson Vow tetap akan pergi ke Jepang. Buktinya bisa dilihat saat Sena mengusulkan mereka konser di Sahara. Seluruh personil sudah menolak tegas, tapi mereka tetap berangkat. Yah, memang pada akhirnya kepopuleran mereka meningkat pesat akibat embel-embel 'band yang mengadakan konser di tempat paling tak terduga' yang membuat penasaran para non-penggemar, tapi poin yang dituju Akaba bukan itu.

Sena tersenyum. Kemudian ia teringat sesuatu. "Oh ya, Akaba-san. Lagu barusan, itu lagu untuk _Ou-sama-kun_?"

Ya, Sena tahu tentang hubungan Akaba dengan Kakei yang sudah terpisah tiga tahun tanpa komunikasi. Akaba memberitahunya saat Sena bertanya tentang gitar merahnya itu. Saat itu, Sena adalah satu-satunya yang dipercaya Akaba dengan rahasia-rahasianya. Sejak saat itu, Sena memberikan panggilan _'Ou-sama-kun'_ pada Kakei karena Akaba memang tak pernah memberi nama asli Kakei (yah, walau Sena tetap tahu siapa yang dimaksud Akaba).

"Iya. Itu lagu yang kujanjikan padanya. Tapi belum sempat kunyanyikan untuknya, aku harus berpisah dengannya…" Akaba menghela nafas sedih. Iris hazel Sena bersinar mendengar kata-katanya dan Akaba tahu kalau Sena sedang merencanakan sesuatu. Ia bergidik tanpa sadar.

"A-ano… Sena-kun?" panggil Akaba ragu-ragu. Ia takut untuk mengetahui apa yang direncanakan oleh Sena tapi ia juga penasaran.

Sena berkedip sebelum tersenyum lebar. "Jangan khawatir Akaba-san! Aku yang akan mengurus masalahmu dengan _Ou-sama-kun!_" serunya sebelum membungkuk dan memohon diri. Akaba hanya bisa berharap semoga rencana Sena tak diikuti dengan rencana penaikan kepopuleran, karena kalau iya…. Akaba bergidik ngeri membayangkannya.

Di luar flat Akaba, Sena memasang _voice changer_-nya dan menelepon seseorang, "Hello, Kakei Ami-san? Ya, ini saya dari—"

_.:o0O0o:._

_Tiga minggu sebelum konser…_

Kakei berjalan pulang dari kantornya dengan langkah berat. Tadi di kantor, ia mendengar beberapa karyawan wanita bergosip tentang konser Crimson Vow tiga minggu mendatang. Ingin rasanya ia membeli tiket backstage konser itu. Ia ingin melihat secara langsung bagaimana kondisi _Shinku Bara_-nya. Walau tak bertemu secara pribadi, ia masih bisa melihatnya dengan mata kepala sendiri, bukan dari layar komputer atau ponsel seperti selama ini.

Tapi kemudian rasa was-was muncul di hati Kakei. Bagaimana kalau Akaba sudah melupakannya? Bagaimana kalau Akaba tak mau bertemu dengannya? Apa yang akan ia lakukan kalau memang begitu kenyataannya? Toh, selama tiga tahun Akaba tak pernah sekalipun mengirim kabar berita tentang dirinya. Kakei sendiri ingin sekali mengirimkan surat atau sekedar pesan singkat, tapi ia tak tahu alamat maupun nomor ponsel Akaba yang baru. Ia terpaksa harus menahan rindunya dalam hati tanpa bisa mengungkapkannya.

Dengan helaan nafas berat, Kakei membuka pagar rumahnya. Ia memeriksa kotak pos sebelum masuk ke dalam dan menemukan sebuah amplop putih. Ia membaca alamat pengirimnya dan terlihat terkejut saat ia melihat nama adiknya tertera di identitas pengirim. Segera ia masuk ke rumah peninggalan orang tuanya itu. Ia tak sabar ingin membuka surat itu. Sudah lama ia tak menerima surat dari adiknya. Terakhir kalinya ia mendapat surat, adiknya memberitahunya kalau ia akan membintangi suatu film besar.

Kakei duduk di tempat tidurnya, tasnya digeletakkan begitu saja di lantai. Ia membuka surat itu dengan cepat, dan membacanya.

'_Kak Shun! Crimson Vow akan mengadakan konser tiga minggu lagi! Aku ingin sekali pergi ke konsernya. Tapi aku tak berani pergi dengan teman sesama selebriti jadi aku ingin pergi bersama kakak. Aku sudah memesan tiket backstage mereka. Temani aku ya? *puppy eyes*_

_-Ami'_

Kakei duduk tertegun membaca surat itu. Kedatangan surat itu terlalu kebetulan. Tapi tak mungkin Ami merencanakan sesuatu, _'kan_? Ami tak tahu menahu mengenai hubungannya dengan Akaba. _Kan_?

Kakei mengacak rambutnya kesal. Ia memandangi tiket dan backstage pass di tangannya, pikirannya berputar-putar. Ia ingin pergi bersama adiknya. Tapi kemudian kegelisahannya kembali menggerogoti hati dan pikirannya. Selama ini Akaba tak pernah menghubunginya. Bukankah itu berarti Akaba sudah tak ingin lagi bersama dengannya? Apa memang begitu? Kalau memang begitu berarti ia tak boleh lagi muncul di hadapannya. Ia tak boleh egois, pikir Kakei. Sekarang Akaba sudah menjadi bintang besar. Kontroversi adalah hal terakhir yang diinginkan Kakei untuk terjadi pada _Shinku Bara _ kesayangannya.

Dengan mata penuh pendirian, Kakei mengambil ponselnya. "Ami? Ya, maaf aku—"

_.:o0O0o:._

_Flat Kobayakawa Sena, hari yang sama_

Sena sedang melakukan beberapa penyesuaian panggung untuk konser Crimson Vow dengan Hiruma berbaring di pangkuannya sambil bermain dengan ponsel Sena, saat ponsel tersebut berbunyi. Hiruma sudah bersiap untuk mematikan panggilan itu karena nomor yang terpampang adalah nomor tak dikenal tapi suara Sena mencegahnya.

"Youichi," panggil Sena pelan, matanya tak berpaling dari laptop di meja, "Tolong jawab?" pintanya dengan suara memelas yang sering digunakannya untuk memanipulasi Hiruma.

Hiruma menggerutu tapi mengangkat panggilan itu. "Ponsel Kobayakawa," jawabnya singkat. "Ia sedang sibuk," jawabnya beberapa saat kemudian. Suara di ujung satunya kembali berbicara. Hiruma berdehem pelan seraya mengangguk kecil sebelum ia memutus panggilan itu. "Chibi, seseorang bernama Kakei menelepon. 'Kakak tak mau datang', katanya."

Sena terdiam sebentar kemudian menaikkan bahu tanda tak peduli. _'Yah, aku hanya harus melaksanakan rencana B kalau begitu,' _pikirnya sebelum ia kembali mengetik di laptop Hiruma.

Hiruma menaikkan satu alis. "Ada apa, Chibi?"

Sena tertawa kecil. "Ah, ini dan itu, Youichi. Kau tahu tentang kekasih Akaba-san, bukan? Berhubung kita akan tur ke Jepang aku ingin membuat mereka bertemu kembali, atau paling tidak membuat mereka sadar kalau mereka masih saling menyayangi." Sena menghela nafas pelan sebelum melanjutkan,

"Kau tahu sendiri kan betapa keras kepalanya Akaba-san. Ia pasti tak akan mau mendatangi _Ou-sama-kun_ kalau tak dipaksa begini…"

Hiruma menyeringai lebar. "Hee…. Kalau begitu kau sudah membuat rencana?" tanyanya penasaran. Ia sudah lama tahu tentang hubungan jarak jauh gitaris band-nya dengan seseorang di Jepang walau ia tak tahu tepatnya siapa orang itu. Tapi mempertimbangkan telepon barusan, Hiruma sekarang tahu siapa orang yang dimaksud oleh Sena. Yah, siapa juga yang tak tahu tentang seseorang yang menjadi model hanya sebagai pekerjaan sampingan seperti Kakei Shun?

Sena tersenyum lebar. "Tentu saja! Kau mau bantu aku, Youichi?"

"Boleh saja. Tapi ada bayarannya~" ujar Hiruma, seringainya berubah menjadi senyum mesum.

Sena menepuk dahinya dengan telapak tangannya. "Huh. Harusnya aku tahu kau akan meminta bayaran…. Ba-baiklah…. Uuh…." Wajah Sena memerah sembari bertanya, "K-kau mau menerima b-ba-bayaranmu di mana?"

"Oh, di sini saja tak apa. Kekekeke!"

_.:o0O0o:._

Crimson Vow adalah sebuah band pop rock dengan lima personil eksentrik. Crimson Vow memang berasal dari Amerika (karena produser yang menerbitkan mereka _ngotot_ mereka diterbitkan di Amerika), tapi kenyataannya, hanya satu orang saja yang berasal dari Amerika. Mayoritas personil berasal dari Jepang (karena Sena yang sedari awal dikontrak untuk memanajeri mereka bersikeras kalau personilnya diambil dari Jepang) sedang satu lainnya berasal dari Italia (namun saat itu sedang berada di Jepang sehingga Sena tetap merekruitnya).

Di antara kelima personil Crimson Vow, hanya Takami Ichirou, sang keyboardist-lah yang paling normal. Keempat personil lainnya selalu bertingkah eksentrik. Tapi walau begitu, Takami juga memiliki sikap eksentrik yang muncul apabila salah seorang (atau lebih, yang mana pun boleh) personil memakan makanan 'sampah' alias junk-food. Entah kenapa ia terobsesi sekali dengan makanan 4 sehat 5 sempurna yang mengandung gizi seimbang, berkolesterol rendah, tinggi kalsium dan protein, dengan kadar lemak blah blah blah (author malas ngetik).

Personil lain yang hampir tidak eksentrik adalah Marco. Pria dengan rambut bergaya ala Aizen Sousuke dengan obsesi (tak sehat) terhadap cola itu adalah bassist Crimson Vow. Marco juga memiliki suatu obsesi aneh terhadap kelompok kriminal terorganisir yang bernama mafia. Kalau diberi kesempatan sedikit saja, ia pasti akan mengoceh ini itu tentang mafia. Seringkali Sena harus membungkamnya dengan lak ban untuk menghentikan ocehan tak masuk akalnya itu.

Personil lain Crimson Vow adalah Clifford d'Lewis, satu-satunya orang Amerika di grup eksentrik itu. Clifford berperan sebagai drummer di Crimson Vow. Permainan drum-nya memang bergaya beat dan rock, tapi sebenarnya Clifford adalah penggemar berat musik klasik. Ia mengaku kalau ia dibesarkan sebagai bangsawan sehingga ia selalu dipaksa mendengar musik klasik. Siapa sangka kalau paksaan di masa kecil itu akan menjadi obsesinya di saat ia dewasa. Tapi meski ia selalu membicarakan tentang dibesarkan sebagai bangsawan, aristokrat, atau apalah itu, tak ada satupun personil Crimson Vow yang memercayai kata-katanya.

Personil terakhir adalah sang leader sekaligus vokalis utama Crimson Vow. Ia adalah seseorang yang paling eksentrik di antara yang eksentrik. Orang-orang memanggilnya Komandan Neraka. Orang itu adalah Hiruma Youichi, kekasih simpanan Sena (tidak, bukan sebaliknya). Hiruma senang sekali membawa-bawa senjata-senjata keluaran A*rsoft ke konser-konsernya untuk menakuti sekaligus menyenangkan para penggemar. Seringkali Hiruma akan menembak ke arah acak (biasanya ke atas) untuk memeriahkan suasana. Sena tak tahu sudah berapa kali ia memperingatkan Hiruma untuk tidak menembak karena walau peluru BB tidak membunuh tapi tetap saja terasa sakit apabila tertembak.

Saat itu, seminggu sebelum konser besar mereka di Tokyo, empat personil Crimson Vow sedang bersantai di ruang tengah kondominium besar yang mereka sewa. Hiruma menguasai satu sofa panjang untuk dirinya sendiri, setengah berbaring seraya memoles AK-47 kesayangannya. Clifford sedang tidur siang di sofa lainnya, kepalanya berbantalkan pangkuan Takami yang sedang membaca buku. Marco sedang bermain MMORPG berjudul Omerta di komputer, terlihat sungguh berkonsentrasi mencari uang, senjata dan ketenaran sebagai Mafioso di dunia maya itu. Akaba yang baru kembali tertegun melihat pemandangan damai ini.

"Fuu~ apa aku salah masuk kondo ya?" ujarnya bercanda. Hiruma menyeringai lebar, giginya yang tajam terlihat menakutkan bagi mereka yang tak terbiasa melihatnya.

"Oh, kaget melihat personil Crimson Vow akur, mata merah?" tanya Hiruma masih dengan seringai lebarnya itu.

Yap, jawab Akaba dalam hati. Memang, melihat keempat manusia (yang satu setengah setan) itu akur adalah sesuatu yang menakjubkan bahkan bagi Akaba yang sudah bersama mereka selama tiga tahun. Mereka semua sangatlah mirip sehingga mereka selalu bertengkar walau kalau dari mata orang luar mereka terlihat seperti anak kecil yang memperebutkan permen. Atau begitu kata Sena. Akaba sendiri tak bisa melihat bagaimana tembakan peluru BB, sindiran yang sarkastik, dan adu cemooh dan kata-kata vulgar bisa dianggap sebagai 'pertengkaran anak TK'.

"Anu… Akaba-san, aku tak bisa lewat…" ujar seseorang di belakang Akaba. Akaba yang menyadari kalau ia menghalangi pintu bergegas berjalan masuk beberapa langkah untuk memberi jalan.

Sena tersenyum berterimakasih kemudian menutup pintu kondo dan menguncinya. Ia tak perlu seseorang mendobrak masuk untuk melihat idola mereka dalam keadaan tak pantas dengan alasan salah masuk kondo.

Hiruma yang tadi sudah terlihat senang kini menjadi sangat gembira melihat Sena. Ia ingin berjalan dan memeluk Sena tapi sang manajer mengisyaratkan diam-diam agar dia tak berbuat apa-apa yang akan membuat mereka dicurigai. Yap. Para personil Crimson Vow tak tahu akan hubungan mereka, walau mereka berdua mencurigai kalau Clifford tahu sesuatu dan hanya berdiam karena menganggap tak ada gunanya menanyakan kebenarannya pada mereka.

Akaba berjalan lebih jauh dan duduk di sofa yang kosong. Kursi berlengan yang berada di kepala meja diduduki oleh Sena.

"Dari mana kalian?" tanya Takami tiba-tiba tanpa menaikkan kepala dari bukunya. Ia tahu Clifford tak suka 'bantal'nya bergerak sehingga sebisa mungkin ia menahan diri agar tak terlalu banyak bergerak.

Sena tersenyum simpul dan terlihat tanpa dosa, namun Hiruma dan Akaba bisa melihat sinar iseng di iris hazelnya. "Oh, bukan dari mana-mana, Takami-san. Aku hanya meminta Akaba-san menemaniku mengirimkan sesuatu."

Takami menaikkan satu alis pada kata-katanya tapi tak berkata apa-apa. Keheningan menyusupi kondo luas itu, yang kemudian dipecahkan oleh suara teriakan senang Marco saat ia berhasil membunuh salah satu Don keluarga kecil di Omerta. Yang kemudian didiamkan oleh sebuah bantal berkenalan dengan kepala Marco. Entah siapa yang melempar. Toh tak ada yang peduli.

Sena kemudian teringat sesuatu. "Oh ya, kalian sudah berlatih lagu itu _'kan_?" tanyanya dengan misterius, tak menjelaskan lagu mana yang dimaksudnya.

Hiruma berhenti memoles senjata-nya dan menyeringai lebar. "Oh, yang itu, _chibi_? Kheh. Aku sih tak perlu menghafalkannya. Dan kalau kalian mau tahu jawaban tuan besar, dia pasti akan bilang 'aku ini jenius'." tawa Hiruma memenuhi kondo itu. Sebuah bantal kemudian telak menghantamnya di wajah. Kerjaan Marco.

"Apa maksudmu dengan kata-kata itu, tuan iblis? Aku sudah berlatih keras dan aku bisa menghafalkan semua verse-nya dengan baik! Jenius pasti bisa dikalahkan oleh kerja keras! Itu menurutku!" ujar Marco memuji dirinya sendiri.

Hiruma terkekeh saja mendengar argumen Marco. Ia kemudian menyadari sesuatu. "Kekekeke! Akhirnya tuan besar mau bangun dan bergabung dengan kita rakyat kecil!"

Dan benar saja, selesai Hiruma berkata begitu, mata Clifford terbuka perlahan dan menatap semua orang dengan tajam. Untung saja tatapan tidak bisa membunuh karena kalau bisa mereka pasti sudah mati berkali-kali. "Berisik…" ujarnya sambil mengacak rambutnya. Clifford menguap sebentar kemudian bangkit dari pangkuan Takami.

"Bicara tentang apa tadi kalian?"

"Tentang lagu itu, Clifford-san. Kau sudah hafalkan, _kan_?"

Clifford menaikkan bahunya. "Hmph. Aku ini jenius." Marco menatapnya kesal, menggerutu karena ia tak punya benda lain untuk dilempar ke arah sang 'jenius'. Hiruma tertawa mendengar tebakannya benar.

Takami menghela nafas lega saat sang drummer bangkit dari pangkuannya. Kakinya sudah mulai kram karena tertindih selama satu jam. Ia berdiri untuk melancarkan peredaran darahnya. "Aku tak perlu menghafalnya. Aku tak punya bagian, bukankah begitu?" Sena mengangguk mengiyakan pertanyaan sang keyboardist.

Akaba yang sedari tadi diam kemudian ikut berbicara. "Lagu apa yang kalian maksudkan?" tanyanya penasaran.

Sena memandang ke arah sang gitaris dan tersenyum. "Oh, bukan apa-apa. Kau juga tak perlu menghafalnya kok, Akaba-san."

Akaba hanya bisa mengerutkan alisnya bingung.

_.:o0O0o:._

_Hari konser…_

Konser Crimson Vow berjalan dengan sukses. Stadium membeludak dengan para penggemar yang ingin menonton secara langsung pertunjukan band kesayangan mereka. Saat ini mereka sedang memainkan lagu terakhir yang ada dalam rencana. Para personil diberitahu kalau mereka akan menyanyikan lagu baru untuk encore, tapi Akaba tak tahu lagu apa yang akan mereka nyanyikan. Ia yang bertugas menulis sebagian besar lagu tak merasa kalau ia menciptakan lagu baru dan para personil lain juga tak ada yang mengumumkan kalau mereka menciptakan sebuah lagu. Dengan nafas gelisah, Akaba memfokuskan dirinya memainkan verse terakhir lagu mereka.

'_Unmei nante nuri kaete  
><em>(Aku akan mewarnai ulang takdirku)

_Kizu darake natte TRY FOR PRIDE  
><em>(Walau aku tertutupi luka, aku akan mencoba untuk kebanggaan)

_AH AH AH ALONE IN MY WORLD Soredemo ai wo utau  
><em>(Ah, ah, ah, sendiri di duniaku, aku masih menyanyikan lagu cinta)

_Hizunda sekai todokasu negai  
><em>(Hal-hal seperti dunia yang menggeliat, harapan untuk dikabulkan)

_Kizuki ageteku kizuna to ashita  
><em>(Atau ikatan dan masa depan yang mulai kita bangun dan perkuat)

_Haite sutetemo kekkyoku taisetsu nanda  
><em>(Mereka masih berharga pada akhirnya, dan walau aku harus membuang mereka)

_IT'S MY PRECIOUS LIFE'  
><em>(Ini adalah hidupku yang berharga)

Akaba memainkan gitar listriknya dengan penuh semangat sebelum mengakhirinya bersamaan dengan pukulan terakhir dari Clifford. Senyum lebar menghiasi wajahnya, peluh keringat membasahi tubuhnya. Namun Akaba merasa senang. Bisa bermain dan menyenangkan orang dengan permainannya adalah salah satu alasannya masuk ke dunia permusikan.

Tanpa sadar, matanya menyusuri para penonton, mencari suatu warna yang familiar namun jauh dari bayangan. Saat ia tak menemukan warna itu di antara lautan penonton itu, semangatnya menurun.

'_Sudah kuduga, ia tak datang. Hah… percuma aku berharap…'_ pikir Akaba dengan lesu.

"_Konbanwa, Vowers-tachi(3)_," suara robotik Sena yang menggunakan _voice changer_ menyapa telinga Akaba. Sang pembicara kemudian muncul dari bawah panggung, dibawa naik dengan lantai yang bisa digerakkan. Sena berdiri di samping Hiruma yang sedang menyeringai lebar.

Sebuah senyum tersungging di bibir Sena. "Apa kalian puas dengan penampilan Crimson Vow?" teriaknya ke arah penonton.

Seruan 'hai' dan 'iie' bergema dari seluruh penjuru stadium. Senyum Sena melebar mendengar ada yang belum terpuaskan. "ENCORE?"

Mendengar satu kata itu, Vowers, julukan para penggemar Crimson Vow, berseru bersamaan, "Encore! Encore! Encore!"

Lirikan mata Sena pada Hiruma terlepas dari pengetahuan semua orang selain sang leader. Hiruma kemudian mengambil alih. "Yaa-haa! Vowers-tachi! Kuberi kalian satu lagu tambahan! Kali ini, Akaba yang menyanyikan! Setuju?"

Tanpa menunggu jawaban, Hiruma segera mengumumkan sesuatu yang sudah direncanakan oleh Sena. "Lagu ini akan dipersembahkan pada seseorang dengan julukan _Ou-sama_. Semoga kau mendengarnya, _Ou-sama_. Kekekekekeke! SONG FOR…!"

Akaba yang sedari tadi diam saja terhentak mendengar kalau ia yang akan menyanyikan lagu baru mereka. Pupilnya membesar lebih jauh ketika ia mendengar kalau ia harus menyanyikan lagu yang diciptakannya untuk Kakei. Ia memandang ke arah Sena dengan pandangan memohon. Sena hanya membalas pandangannya dengan senyuman lebar. Akaba dapat membayangkan iris hazel Sena bersinar dengan keisengan.

Menarik nafas dalam-dalam, Akaba mengambil posisi Hiruma yang sudah mundur ke belakang bersama Takami karena ia tak punya bagian di lagu ini. Akaba tak tahu darimana Sena dapatkan versi penuh lagu ini tapi ia tak berani bertanya. Terkadang ia mendapat perasaan kalau Sena itu lebih dari yang diperlihatkan. Ia bahkan sering merasa kalau Sena adalah seorang penyihir yang bisa tahu apa saja. Mengosongkan otaknya dari pikiran yang aneh, Akaba membuka mulutnya untuk berbicara.

"Sebelumnya, aku ingin berkata sesuatu dulu pada orang yang kubuatkan lagu ini," ujar Akaba. Yah, ia sudah tercebur, kenapa tak sekalian berenang? Akaba tersenyum lebar sambil memandang lurus ke kamera, seakan ia tahu kalau Kakei akan melihatnya. "Aku minta maaf kalau lagunya terlambat kuberikan."

Dengan menarik nafas dalam-dalam, Akaba memulai verse awal lagu ciptaannya. _'Kikoeru no ka?(4) Ou-sama…'_

_.:o0O0o:._

Kakei yang walaupun menolak pergi ke konser secara langsung tetap menonton siaran live konser Crimson Vow, tertegun mendengar nama sayang Akaba padanya diucapkan oleh Hiruma Youichi. Awalnya ia menekan harapannya yang berkata kalau Akaba masih ingat padanya. Namun ketika Akaba sendiri mengucapkan nama panggilan itu, sebulir air mata tak tercegah mengalir dari matanya.

'_Dia ingat…'_ pikirnya senang. Senyum senang menghiasi wajah Kakei sembari ia mendengarkan lagu untuknya itu.

'_Moshi negai kanau nara Mou ichido hana sakasete  
><em>(Jika harapanku akan jadi nyata, aku akan membuat bunganya mekar kembali)

_Ima nara kimi no kanashimi mo kitto uketomeraru kara  
><em>(Kupikir sekarang aku akhirnya bisa menangkap bahkan kesedihanmu)

_Hoshi kagayaku sora no shita Mou nidoto karenai hana  
><em>(Di bawah langit berbintang, bunga yang tak akan lagi layu)

_.:o0O0o:._

Pupil gelap dikelilingi biru melebar mendengar bagian terakhir lagu itu. Tawa kecil terlepas dari bibirnya dan air mata bahagia menggenangi matanya. _'Hayato, mawar merahku, kau memang seorang penggombal yang nomor satu. Terima kasih…'_

_.:oO0Oo:._

Akaba menutup matanya sambil menyanyikan lirik terpenting dari lagunya. Dalam hatinya, janji yang sama terucap untuk Kakei. _'Shun,_ tatta hitori no saiai(5)_, dimana pun kau berada. Dengarlah janjiku padamu ini. Semoga kau akan memberiku kesempatan sekali lagi.'_

_.:oO0Oo:._

_**Sakaseru asu wo koko ni chikau kara  
><strong>_(Aku bersumpah pada masa depan yang segera mekar di sini)

_**I PROMISE I'LL MAKE YOU HAPPY'  
><strong>_(Aku berjanji akan membuatmu bahagia)

_.:o0O0o:._End_.:o0O0o:._

Translasi:

1) _Ware no Ou-sama_ : Rajaku

2) _Shinku Bara_ : Mawar merah. Kalau _waga no shinku bara _berarti mawar merahku. C:

3) _Konbanwa, Vowers-tachi_ : Selamat malam, Vowers sekalian

4) _Kikoeru no ka?_ : Apa kau mendengarnya?

5) _Tatta hitori no saiai_ : Kekasih(ku) satu-satunya

Me: Yay! Selesai juga! Muahahahaha~ Review ya! =D


End file.
